


Times Like These

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Main Character Death, Pining, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: The hunter who had loved and protected her would not be forgotten.





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time stamp for a Supernatural AU RPG board I was involved with back in 2007. It was where my OFC, Arie Tamarein, was born. 
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated.

Arie sat bolt upright in the bed, sweat pouring down her face. Her hair was damp and sticking to her skin. She gasped for air, pulling it in as fast as her lungs would accept it. She had the dream again. The same one she’d been having for the past three years. The nightmare where Dean took his own life after accidentally shooting Sam. Except, it wasn’t a nightmare, it had happened.

The war was over but, the pain wasn’t. Sure, the good guys won but, at what price? So many “good guys” were lost. One of those being Dean Winchester. She’d loved him and a part of her still did and always would. Who would have thought that he’d fall in love with a witch?

Sleep was out of the question. Getting up, she dressed quickly and made her way to the garage. The only thing that would get her to sleep again was to go talk to someone. Arie got in her jeep and headed for the cemetery. She had to talk to Dean.  
Driving down the road at two A.M., Arie should have been paying closer attention but, her mind was elsewhere. Arie was jarred back to reality when her jeep hit something, something big. Slamming on the breaks, she pulled the jeep to the side of the road and jumped out. There, lying in the middle of the road was a man, a very naked man.

“Oh crap!” Quickly opening the back door, she pulled out a blanket and slowly made her way over to him. “Hey mister? You ok? Can you hear me?” Bending down, she gently covered him up to his shoulders. He was well built, with long brown hair, mustache and beard. “Don’t move okay? I’m going to call for an ambulance.” Halfway back to the jeep she heard a raspy voice. 

“No….no ambulance.”

Arie jumped and whirled around. “Jesus!” 

Groaning with the effort, the man stood and wrapped the blanket around him. ” No.” He started, chuckling softly. “Not Jesus. He was a little before my time.”

Putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream, she saw the blood running down the side of his face. “You’re hurt, man. You need a doctor.” 

Smiling softly, he cracked his neck first to the left then to the right. Rolling his shoulders, he sighed and looked around. “You didn’t kill me, my dear. That in and of itself is a neat trick but, I am or will be fine as soon as I get home.” 

“Let me give you a ride at least. I mean, I did run you over. Um, where are your clothes anyway? You weren’t running around like THAT were you?” Arie was beginning to get suspicious of the guy. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Goosebumps ran along both her arms though the night was warm. 

Looking down, he smiled and shrugged. “That is for another time. Would you turn around please? Modesty and such.” 

Arie turned and closed her eyes even. “You know. You shouldn’t be running around in the middle of the night like this….” Her voice trailed off as she heard brush popping and snapping on the side of the road. Turning back around she found the road empty and the blanket lying in a heap where the guy had been standing. “Well, what the hell.” Walking over, she picked up the blanket and wadded it up. “You’re welcome!” Tossing the blanket into the back of the jeep, Arie climbed in and shook her head. Looking back towards the woods one last time, she sighed and continued on her way. “I sure find the weird ones.”

***

Lucian remained in the woods, just out of the girl’s sight. She intrigued him greatly. Not because she had run him over with her car but, because of her confidence and willingness to help without knowing him. He waited there as she picked up the blanket he had left behind. “You’re welcome!” he heard her yell into the night. “Thank you, milady.” He whispered. Even after all these centuries, he would fall back on the ancient language. Shaking his head, he changed into his alter ego, his half wolf half human form. At just over 6’0”, he wasn’t the largest of the Lycans in his pack, but size did not make a leader. Cunning and brains had kept him the pack leader for over 800 years now and he was not about to give it up.

He watched as the girl entered her jeep and pulled away slowly. Inhaling deeply, he put her scent to memory. Huffing softly, his massive head swung side to side as he watched the headlights disappear into the night. Emerging from the woods, he resumed the patrol of his territory. Normally, he’d have one of his men patrol but, sometimes he just needed to get out of the mansion. He hadn’t been paying attention when he was crossing the road. In a few days it would be the anniversary of the death of his wife Sonja and his unborn child. No matter how many centuries have passed, the pain was still there. Though now, it was not as sharp but, there nonetheless. 

With the death of Viktor, his revenge didn’t seem to matter anymore. It didn’t bring his family back. He had been trying to form some kind of neutral coexistence with the vampires. Though many in his pack and other packs thought he was mad, he felt they needed each other to survive. Lucian had no intention of ever going back to the way it had been in the dark ages. No Lycan would be the slave to the bloods again. Not if he had anything to do with it. 

Without realizing it, Lucian had been following Arie’s scent back to her house. He was next to her garage before he knew it. Quickly changing back to his human form, he snuck in thru an open window. Her house was isolated and surrounded by trees. Her nearest neighbor was almost a mile away. He could smell leather and molasses in the garage. Letting a rare smile cross his lips, the woman had horses. He really didn’t make it a habit of breaking into people’s homes but, this was an exception. He’d not been to this part of his territory in a long time and was unaware of anyone living there. If there wasn’t a problem in an area he made it a habit of leaving it alone. Moving slowly, Lucian made his way from the garage into Arie’s home. 

***

Arie leaned on the steering wheel staring at the gate to the cemetery. It was locked of course. Not too many 24-hour cemeteries around. Getting out of the Jeep, Arie looked around before she flicked her fingers at the lock. It gave a metallic click and the gate slowly swung open a few feet. Shaking her head, she thanked Hecate for the power. After the war, she was sure that Hecate would take the powers away from her but, she didn’t. She had visited Arie the night of Dean’s funeral and told her that though this war was over, there were more battles in her future and that she would still need the powers. Hecate made them permanent. 

Slipping thru the gate, Arie closed it behind her. Slowly making her way down the road, her mind began to wonder. Flashes of memories from the short time she’d spent with Dean and the others. Memories of the good times, though few they were and the bad.

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and kept on walking. She legs were on auto pilot and knew the way to Dean’s grave without much help from her it seemed. 

She stopped and stood in front of the grave before she even knew she was there. Lifting her head slightly, her eyes fell upon the name on the red granite headstone.

Jonathon Dean Winchester  
Beloved son, brother and friend  
May you finally find peace

Arie kneeled next to the grave and leaned over, gently kissing the top of the headstone. “Hey Dean. It’s me…Arie.” Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Arie sat down and leaned against the cold headstone, her legs stretched out in front of her, booted feet crossed at the ankles. She began to tell him about the dream. Arie was sure he was sick of hearing about it by now. I mean, after three years, she began to get sick of it herself. Leaning over, she pulled a dandelion from the grave of Dean’s mother, Mary Winchester. “You’d be really proud of your boy, Mrs. Winchester. He saved us all.”

Arie stood up and made her way to the other two graves, John and Mary Winchester. She made sure that Dean was buried between his parents. She didn’t know his wishes on that sort of thing but, it just felt right. Standing in front of John’s grave, she broke down and sobbed. “I’m so sorry Mr. Winchester. I tried to save him, you have to believe me.” Dropping to her knees, she sat there and cried, her fingers digging into the ground. After a few minutes, Arie pulled herself together and stood up. Pulling the few weeds that managed to take hold since her last visit, she made sure all three looked nice. Arie made a mental note to bring some flowers for all three of them in the next week. Taking one last look at the graves, she kissed Dean’s headstone and turned back to the main gate. She always felt better after talking to Dean. Sometimes she didn’t talk at all, she’d just sit there and after a bit, she’d feel better. Either way, he always made her feel better. She wasn’t sure anyone would ever make her feel that way again. 

***

Slowly making his way thru the house, Lucian moved about on the balls of his feet. Each room was lit with a tall, white pillar candle, sending an eerie glow that made the shadows dance around with his movement. The house was very well kept, nothing seemed out of place. The living room has a large overstuffed couch that held three throw pillows and a couple quilts thrown over the back. The fireplace was large enough to heat all of the downstairs if the need arose. Several arm chairs flanked the couch with matching chocolate brown colors. 

He moved thru the house with the ease of someone who was familiar with the home. Though he’d never been there before, he seemed to know where everything was. The girls scent filled the house and intermingled with the scent of meals past, perfume, lotion and an odd mix of horse feed and liniment. Moving to the back door, he paused at a partially opened window and inhaled. The scent of the horses passed thru the window to him. In the distance, he could hear them move about uneasily in the barn, neighing softly to each other as they caught his wolf scent. In human form, Lucian got along well with horses but, it was his wolf scent that would send them running in terror. 

As he made his way back to the garage, his eyes caught the glint of glass off a small wooden picture frame that sat on an end table next to the couch. Picking it up, he saw a handsome young man sitting on the hood of a late model car. A smile played upon his lips but, even Lucian could tell it did not reach his eyes. Lucian felt a hitch in his chest he’d not felt in many a century. This woman that intrigued him so had a man in her life already. Ah well, Lucian made a mental note to keep an eye on this part of his territory. If nothing else, he hoped to catch another glimpse of this woman with the confidence of an Alpha. 

Replacing the picture, Lucian reentered the garage and climbed thru the window. No sooner had his feet hit the ground and the shift started, then headlights flooded the area where he stood. Ducking his head and squinting from the bright lights, he made a dash for the trees that bordered the property. He had been careless twice in one night. That was not acceptable in his world. Growling under his breath, he stole a glance back to see the woman returning home. He made no move until she parked the Jeep in the garage and closed the overhead door. Continuing to growl, Lucian turned and headed back to the mansion. He’d had enough of patrolling for one night. 

***

As Arie drove home from the cemetery, her thoughts slipped to the man she’d damn near killed earlier. What the hell was he doing running around in the middle of the night….naked no less? She knew of people who were into the nature thing but naked? That was a new one on her. 

Arie daydreamed as she drove home. Pulling into her driveway, she could have sworn she saw a huge wolf next to her garage. “Oh, hell no.” She said as she pulled her Jeep into the garage and hit the button to shut the door. Quietly opening the rear door that led to the backyard and further on the barn and pastures, Arie pulled her 9mm from her waist band. Glancing to the barn, she could hear the horses neighing softly and one kicked the side of its stall. Slowly rounding the corner, she smelled wet dog and wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, that is just gross.” 

Not finding anything, Arie put her gun away and walked out to the barn. Sliding the door open, she cooed to her horses. Nasir, her black Friesian stallion. Moving to his stall, she gently rubbed his nose and murmured nonsense words to him. It was not what she said so much that calmed him but the tone of her voice. Moving on, she came to Popcorn. Named such, because of her love of the snack. Pop was also a Friesian but, she was a dark chocolate color. Her head was more refined then Nasir’s and she had a gentle nature. Arie was hoping to breed them in the early spring. 

She gave each of the horses some hay to help calm them and made sure the barn was secure. All the wards and protection charms were still in place and the salt was still over all the stall doors, windows and both sliding barn doors. Leaving the barn, she grabbed a flashlight from the back porch and went to check out the side of the garage once more. As she flicked on the light, she looked under the window and saw first human foot prints then the biggest paw prints she’d ever seen in her life. “What the hell is going on?” She said out loud. The prints were still fresh and were no more than an hour old. Shining her light into the surrounding yard and to the trees further on, she stood up, one hand on her hip, the other scanning the area with the flashlight. 

After a few more minutes, Arie entered her house thru the garage door. Stopping as soon as she walked in. Someone had been the house. Again, pulling her 9mm, now Arie was pissed. She moved thru the house slowly, stepping very carefully and quietly. All the candles were still lit, just as they had been when she left. Returning to the living room, she placed her gun on the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room and looked around. “Alright, this is pissing me off.” 

Her eyes fell on the picture of Dean and stopped there. It had been moved. Arie wasn’t Suzie homemaker, so there was dust on the end table. The picture frame was not in the same place. Arie stormed upstairs into her work room and began pulling items from her storage cabinet for a revealing spell. Enough was enough; she wanted to know who or what had been in her house. Going back down to the living room, she sat down in front of the fire place and crossed her legs. 

She placed Deans picture at the top of her scrying mirror, lighting four white candles and placing them at the points of North, South, East and West. Taking a deep breath she set her hands on her knees with the palms raised up. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths to calm her and clear her head. “I call upon the powers of the four corners. North, South, East and West. I call upon the powers of the moon to shed light upon me and mine. Show me who has crossed my threshold. Show me who has crossed the line.” Arie placed her hands on the floor and pushed down. Grounding herself and sending her power out. She began to feel warm and a light breeze brushed her cheek. Opening her eyes, she looked at the mirror. A fog began to move across it as an image began to come into focus. Leaning forward, Arie strained to see who it was. As if on cue, the image became clearer. She could see a large mansion and a man standing in front of the door to it. The fog began to swirl around again and the man changed into a huge wolf standing on its back legs. “That’s impossible.” She whispered. The fog swirled around again and the wolf changed back into a man. This time, Arie could see who it was. It was the man she’d hit with her jeep earlier. 

***

Lucian sailed over the far wall with ease. In his wolf form he was very powerful and the ten foot stone wall was no obstacle. Landing on the other side, he heard a dog growl menacingly from his left. Shifting back into his human form, the dog quickly went from growling to a full on wag fest. Smiling, Lucian kneeled and quickly pet the dog. “Yes, I know. I was gone for a long time and I left you all alone with Raze. Such a terrible thing isn’t it.” The dog was Lucian’s favorite; she was the smallest of the guard dogs and attached herself to Lucian since she was a pup.

Standing up, he walked toward the back-porch area where a small armoire was set up with extra clothes. After finding his jeans and a clean shirt, Lucian walked to the front of the mansion. Reaching the front door, he stopped and looked to the front gate. Narrowed eyes gazed around. Lucian had the unnerving feeling that someone was watching him but, he couldn’t see who it was even with his Lycan vision. 

Shaking his head, he entered the mansion and went to his office. He turned on his computer and began to search for information on the woman who ran into him earlier. After a few minutes, he was able to find out what he needed. Her name was Arie Tamarein and she’d bought the property just over 3 years ago which put it right after the war. 

Leaning back in his chair, Lucian stared at a picture of the woman. Why had she intrigued him so? Why could he not get her out of his mind?

“My lord?”

Looking up, Lucian saw Raze standing just inside the door. “What is it Raze?” 

“I knocked but you didn’t answer. Is everything alright Lucian?” He asked. Concern showed on his strong face.

Smirking, Lucian stood and walked to the front of his desk. “Yes Raze, everything is fine. Just a little…. distracted. What is it?”

Stepping fully into the office, Raze closed the door behind him. “There is a woman at the front gate. She is a human and she is demanding to see you.” 

Eyes narrowed, “A woman? A human? At the gate?” 

“Yes, my lord. She is very insistent on seeing you.”

Nodding, Lucian moved to the door next to Raze placing his hand on his shoulder. “Take me to her.” 

Lucian followed Raze out of the mansion and onto the driveway. The closer to the gate they got the louder Lucian could hear the woman bellowing at the guards. 

“You BETTER get him out here!! RIGHT NOW!! I will so make sure you eat flies for a month!!!” 

Lucian arched an eyebrow as he reached the gate. Walking under the light that illuminated the area, he heard the woman gasp. “YOU!” she said as she pointed at him. “You’re the one from earlier.” 

He bowed deeply and smirked. “Does the lady want a thank you in person?” The woman across from him was the same one that had run him over earlier that night and whose house he was in. Fate was dealing a hand and he had but to place a bet or fold.

***

With anger filled eyes, Arie put away the mirror and replaced Dean’s picture where it belonged. “Who did he think he was?” she fumed. “Should have backed over him a couple of times.” She grumbled as she grabbed her keys and slammed the garage door. She knew where the mansion was and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. 

Parking her jeep down the road, Arie walked up the driveway and came to the gate. “Wow.” She whispered as she looked down the massive stone wall that seemed to encircle the property. The wall was at least ten feet tall and looked to be about 3 feet thick.  
As she approached the gate, a guard approached. “What do you want? Are you lost?”

Arie arched an eyebrow. “No I’m not lost. I’m looking for the owner. He and I have unfinished business.” 

“I’m sorry but, he can’t be disturbed. You’ll have to leave.”

“Leave? Oh hell no. I’m not going anywhere.” With a flick of her hands, the guard went sailing backwards towards the house. “Now you get him out here NOW!” 

Arie continued to rant and rave until she saw two figures coming towards the gate. Her eyes went wide as she saw the man from earlier. “YOU! You were in my freaking house buddy. You’ve got some nerve ya know that?”

The man bowed deeply and smirked at her. Oh yeah, she was gonna toss him on his ass for sure.

“Does the lady want a thank you in person?”

Huffing loudly, Arie glared at him. “No, she does not. I want to know why you were in my house and how you are a shape shifter.” Arie watched as the color drained from his face. The large man next to him took a step closer to her and she could have sworn he growled.

“Open the gate and let her in.” He said to the guard she had tossed earlier. 

“My lord are you sure it’s wise?” The guard asked.

“I said….open…..the gate.” The guard dropped his gaze and hurried to do as he was told. Arie glanced back and forth between the men as the gate swung open enough to permit her to walk thru. 

As she walked thru the gate, she looked back as it clanged shut. Turning to face the two men, the shorter of the two bowed deeply and extended his hand. “I am Lucian Saint Ryan at your service my lady. Welcome to my home.” 

Arie didn’t know if she was supposed to bow or not, so she went with the or not. “My name is Arie Tamarein.” She extended her hand and he bent forward and kissed the top of hers. Arie was about to pull her hand away when she got chills that ran up her arm straight to her heart; causing it to skip a beat and her breath to catch in her chest. 

As Lucian released her hand, the large, wall of a man looked down at her. “Please follow me.” She nodded and did as she was asked with Lucian at her side. This was not what she expected when she left her house. Nope, not at all. 

***

Lucian sat back in his desk chair and smiled. He had a hard time believing that ten years had passed since that night. Arie was now his mate, best friend, lover and wife. Folding his hands on his lap, he looked at the picture frame on his desk. It was taken on their wedding day. She had been so beautiful that day. As happy as she was that day, deep down Lucian knew she was missing her friends. Those that lived and those she’d lost. 

Even now, she still had the nightmare. Though it seemed to lessen over the years, it still plagued her. Now she went to the cemetery only once or twice a month. He had told her that she could go whenever she needed to but, Lucian felt that she was pulling away. Trying to distance herself from Dean’s memory for his sake, not hers. 

Taking a deep breath, he stood and moved to the wall of windows that looked out over the back of the property. It was covered in a thick forest, all 500 acres. Oh, there were scattered open areas and even a good sized lake way in the back but, for the most part it was covered in dense forest. It reminded him of his home in Hungary and of his Sonja. He too ran from her memory by moving the pack to the United States after Viktor’s death but, it hadn’t mattered. Like Arie’s Dean, Sonja would always be a part of who he was. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. “Enter.”

Without turning, he smiled. “Yes, my love. What is it?” He knew it was Arie before she was halfway thru the door. 

“I was coming down to check on you. When I woke, and you weren’t in bed, I got worried.” She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his bare shoulder.

“Do you know what day it is Arie?” He asked. 

Surprised, she paused to think. “It’s Saturday.” Puzzled, she waited for him to explain.

Laughing softly, he turned in her arms to face her. Reaching up with one hand to brush the hair away from her face, he continued. “Ten years ago, today, you stormed up to my gate and demanded to know why I had been in your house and it is eight years from the day we were married and you became my mate, my best friend, my lover and my wife. Eight years to the day, you allowed me to turn you.” 

Arie pulled away slowly and stared at him. “Lucian, what’s wrong. Why are you saying this? Is something wrong?” The panic began to take over and she began to shake.

He pulled her to him and held her tightly. “No, my love, nothing is wrong. I promise, everything is fine.” 

“Then why are you saying these things?” She asked her eyes still full of panic.

“I was feeling…nostalgic. That is all. Nothing more.” He pulled away and looked in her beautiful hazel eyes. “I love you Arie Saint Ryan.” He kissed her forehead softly.

“Ok, now you’re scaring the hell outta me Lucian. What is going on? Tell me the truth.” Arie was getting angry. It was seldom that she got angry at Lucian, but she was quickly headed in that direction. 

Moving away from her, he returned to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small blue pouch and held it out to her. Slowly, Arie moved to his side and took it from him. It wasn’t heavy but, she could feel something small and hard in its depths. “Open it, Arie.”

Slowly, she untied the strings of the pouch and pulled it open. Turning the bag on its side, the contents spilled out into her hand. Gasping, her hand went to her mouth. There in her palm on a beautiful gold chain was Dean Winchesters ring. “Lucian, how did you get this? Where did you find it?” she whispered. Tears slowly filled her eyes and ran down her cheek.

Lucian took the chain from her hand and slowly slid it over her head. The ring rested gently against her night shirt. “I remember the picture of him in your house and about three months ago, I was in the city and saw the ring in a pawn shop window. I went in and persuaded the fine gentlemen that ran the establishment to hand it over.” Smiling he looked at the floor briefly. “He was very eager to let me take it off his hands.”

Arie smiled and gently held the ring in her fingers. The night Dean had died her, and Tag had taken him and Sam to the cemetery where their parents were buried. They’d made arrangements for Dean to be placed between them. At the final closing of the casket, she couldn’t remember his ring being on his finger. Someone from the funeral home must have stolen it. “Thank you, Lucian. Thank you.” She thru her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“Just as my Sonja will always be a part of me and you have accepted this. I too have accepted that Dean Winchester will always be a part of you. They have shaped us and brought us together. We must never forget them.” He held her tightly. Smiling softly as tears fell upon his shoulder. Lucian would make certain that this hunter who had loved and protected his Arie would not be forgotten within his pack.


End file.
